Wersja beta GTA V
Na tej stronie przedstawione zostały elementy, które pojawiły się w wersji beta gry Grand Theft Auto V, lecz nie pojawiły się w wersji finalnej. Postacie W porównaniu do wersji beta, postacie uległy nieznacznym zmianom, polegającym jedynie na zmianie imienia i/lub nazwiska albo zmiany wyglądu. Z gry usunięto również Bruciego Kibbutza oraz Dale'a, z którym były związane niektóre przypadkowe zdarzenia. Lista zmian * Trevor Philips pierwotnie miał mieć na imię „Simon”, a jego twarz miała mniej szczegółów. * Michael De Santa wyglądał na starszego i miał więcej zmarszczek. * Franklin Clinton miał jaśniejszą karnację. * Lester Crest pierwotnie miał nazywać się „Jerry Cole”. * Ron Jakowski miał mieć na imię „Jerry”. * Tao Cheng pierwotnie miał nazywać się „Tae Wong”. * James De Santa pierwotnie miał mieć na imię „Kevin”. * Dave Norton pierwotnie miał nazywać się „Calvin North”. * Simeon Yetarian pierwotnie miał nazywać się „Harut Vartanyan”. * Barry pierwotnie miał mieć na imię „Eddie”. * Steve Haines pierwotnie miał nazywać się „Mitch Hayes”. * Andreas Sanchez pierwotnie miał nazywać się „Miguel Gonzalez”. * Wade Hebert pierwotnie miał mieć na imię „Clyde”. * Brucie Kibbutz miał wystąpić w grze. * Dale został usunięty z gry. Misje W porównaniu do postaci, misje w finalnej wersji gry bardzo różnią się w stosunku do wersji beta. Zmiany polegają na tym, że zostały zmienione ich nazwy, lista postaci uczestniczących w misji lub jej danym fragmencie, zmianie jej lokalizacji, sprzętu tam używanego, czy nawet celu lub sposobu jej wykonania. Wiele misji zostało również usuniętych. Lista zmian * W misji Trzecie wyjście, Franklin miał zginąć, a Lamar stać się grywalną postacią. * Caida Libre miała nazywać się Vinewood Babylon. Poza tym w tej misji to Franklin, a nie Trevor, miał ścigać zestrzelony samolot na motocyklu. * Maski użyte w sprytnym wariancie napadu na Vangelico, miały być mniejsze i żółte. * Wyścig uliczny w Terminal został usunięty. * Usunięto możliwość napadu na rezydencję Martina Madrazo (Sharmoota Job) jako Franklin, Michael i Trevor w strojach klaunów. * Z drugiego trailera wynika, że misja Hurtownicy miała toczyć się w Los Santos. * W trakcie rozmowy z agentami w misji Wstęp do skoku w Paleto miał uczestniczyć również Franklin. * Usunięto misje od Nieznajomych i Dziwaków dla Franklina od Magenty Andrews. * W plikach gry znajdują się informacje o możliwości wykonywania zabójstw na zlecenie. Co ciekawe znajdują się tam również zdjęcia celów do zabicia, co sugeruje, że twórcy nagle zdecydowali się na usunięcie tej opcji z finalnej wersji gry. * Usunięto misję, w której Michael kradnie myśliwiec dla Solomona Richardsa. * Misja Trzech wspaniałych nazywała się The Extraction, a Michael korzystał w niej ze zwykłego pistoletu. * Usunięto dwa przypadkowe zdarzenia dla Franklina z mężczyzną o imieniu Dale. * Usunięto przypadkowe zdarzenia dla Michaela, w tym z Magentą Andrews. * Wycięto misje typu Vigilante. * Usunięto misje z wymianami narkotykowymi. * Usunięto misje stręczycielskie. * W misji Jak na szkoleniu miał zginąć ktoś inny niż Tahir Javan. * W Prologu, Michael, Trevor i Brad mieli mieć inne stroje. * Wózek widłowy miał być użyty w misji Małpie figle. Galeria Plik:Caida Libre (V - beta).jpg|Franklin ściga zestrzelony samolot w misji Caida Libre Plik:Hurtownicy (V - Beta).jpg|Misja Hurtownicy w Los Santos Plik:Jak na szkoleniu (V - beta).png|Inny cel ginie w misji Jak na szkoleniu Miejsca Miejsca w GTA V uległy przeważnie nieznacznym zmianom, ale wyjątkiem jest sytuacja Alamo Sea, które nie miało w ogóle pojawić się w grze. Pozostałe zmiany są jedynie kosmetyczne. Lista zmian * W wersji beta nie było Alamo Sea, a jego teren zajmowała pustynia. * Rezydencja Michaela miała początkowo inne drzwi i okna oraz inne krzewy w ogrodzie. * La Puerta miała nazywać się Los Puerta. * Podczas ładowania się gry w wersji na konsole nowszej generacji i PC, możemy zauważyć artwork Denise Clinton, która stoi w swoim domu, jednak jest on czystszy oraz bardziej nowoczesny, co sugeruje, że właśnie tak miał wyglądać jej dom w wersji beta. * Dom Martina Madrazo, który został zniszczony w misji Doradztwo małżeńskie, był bardziej szczegółowy i posiadał pokój z sejfem. * W Parku Mirror było więcej drzew. Galeria Plik:San Andreas (V - beta).png|Mapa San Andreas w wersji beta Plik:Park Mirror (V - beta).jpg|Porównanie Parku Mirror w wersji beta (po lewej) i z finalnej wersji gry (po prawej) Pojazdy Bardzo dużą zmianę przeszła również lista pojazdów i ich wygląd, Z gry usunięto wiele pojazdów, z czego niektóre pojawiły się w wersji na konsole nowszej generacji i PC, a część została dodana jedynie do GTA Online, ale część została usunięta bezpowrotnie. Pojazdy, które pojawiły się w finalnej wersji gry przeszły również kosmetyczne zmiany polegające na zmianie koloru czy umiejscowienia loga marki. Niektóre pojazdy miały być również używane w poszczególnych misjach, ale twórcy zrezygnowali z tego pomysłu. Lista zmian * Samochód Amandy miał mieć zwyczajną rejestrację. * W pierwszym trailerze przez chwilę widać, że miał pojawić się samolot, który może lądować na wodzie. * Z trailerów wynika, że w grze miała pojawić się Hydra (oryginalnie nazwana Vulkan). Ostatecznie pojawiła się jedynie w Grand Theft Auto Online. * Na plakacie sklepu Warstock Cache & Carry widzimy białego Titana. Prawdopodobnie jest to jego wersja beta. * Również na plakacie ww. sklepu, można zauważyć Huntera, co sugeruje, że miał się pojawić w finalnej wersji gry. * W GTA V miało pojawić się prawdopodobniej więcej pojazdów znanych z poprzednich odsłon gry. Sugerują to wraki takich pojazdów jak np. Admiral, Uranus czy Merit. * Odrzutowce firmy Air Herler miały biało-czerwone, a nie biało-niebieskie jak w finalnej wersji gry. Sugeruje to wrak odrzutowca tej firmy na pustyni Grand Senora. * 9F miał mieć logo marki nad grillem. * Wóz z taco miał być biały, co sugeruje jego wygląd w jednym z trailerów. * P-996 Lazer miał pomarańczowy płomień wylotowy. * W programie Podbrzusze Raju widać Trama, co sugeruje, że miał pojawić się w GTA V. * W misji Trzech wspaniałych mieliśmy użyć Buzzarda, a nie Froggera. * W misji Niewielka turbulencja w samolocie towarowym miały znajdować się zwyczajne Mesy, a nie w wariancie terenowym. * Blista Compact została zamieniona na Blistę. Blista Compact ostatecznie pojawiła się w wersji na konsole nowszej generacji i PC. * Duster był w mniejszym stopniu pokryty rdzą oraz posiadał oczyszczacz powietrza i możliwość rozpylania pestycydów. * Usunięto wojskowego Patriota zwanego Squaddie, w plikach gry dalej istnieje jego dźwięk. * W grze miał występować Shamal w kolorze zielonym. * Khamelion miał pojawić się w standardowej wersji gry i nie miał loga producenta na przedniej masce. Galeria Plik:Sentinel Amandy (V - beta).jpg|Sentinel Amandy w wersji beta Plik:Plakat Warstock Cache&Carry (V - beta).jpg|Plakat Warstock Cache&Carry. W lewym dolnym rogu widzimy białego Titana, a w prawym Huntera Plik:Trzech wspaniałych (V - beta).jpg|Buzzard w wersji beta misji Trzech wspaniałych Plik:Niewielka turbulencja (V - beta).jpg|Zwykłe Mesy w samolocie w misji Niewielka turbulencja Bronie W grze miała być dłuższa lista broni, ale twórcy z nieznanych przyczyn ją skrócili. Usunięte bronie lub ich modyfikacje można zobaczyć w trailerach i na artworkach z gry. Niektóre bronie przeszły również niewielkie zmiany polegające na zmianie materiału, z którego są wykonane lub ich kolorystyce. Bronie miały mieć również bardziej realistyczny wygląd. Lista zmian * Kanister miał być zielony. * Na jednym z artworków widzimy scenę z misji Kryształowy labirynt, w której Trevor zaraz podpali rozlaną benzynę zapalniczką. Być może gracz miał mieć możliwość skorzystania z niej do podpalenia ścieżki benzyny. * W misji Jak na szkoleniu możemy złamać nogę Pana K kluczem francuskim. Być może klucz ten mógł stać się bronią po tej misji. Ostatecznie został on dodany jako broń w aktualizacji Motocykliści. * Celowniki laserowe miały być dodatkiem do broni. * Niektóre bronie miały więcej dodatków do zaoferowania, na przykład karabin snajperski mógł posiadać latarkę. * Usunięto Glocka. * Gaśnica miała być dostępna jako broń. * Niektóre bronie miały zielony odcień. * Niektóre bronie miały mieć realistyczny, starszy wygląd (np. drewniane rękojeści). * M9 było ciemniejszego koloru. * Łopata miała być dostępna jako broń. * Usunięto Klucz, znowu dodany w aktualizacji Motocykliści. * Usunięto szturmowy karabin snajperski, uprzednio używany przez Michael'a w misji Lamar w opałach. * Usunięto szturmowy MG. * Usunięto ciężki karabin. * Usunięto programowalny karabin szturmowy, w plikach istnieje jego celownik oraz tutorial. * Usunięto gumowy pistolet wyglądem przypominający Gold SMG z Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony, tyle że był pomalowany na niebiesko. * Usunięto lasso. * Bomba termitowa miała być używana jako broń. * Bomba przylepna przypominała wersję z TBoGT. Można ją zobaczyć w misji Napad na biuro (tylko w wersji straż pożarna i tylko w wersjach na PS3 i XBOX 360.) Galeria Plik:Kanister (V - beta).jpg|Trevor niesie kanister w wersji beta Plik:Celownik laserowy (V - beta).jpg|Trevor korzysta z broni z celownikiem laserowym bbombpng_nqenhrh.png|Bomba przylepna w wersji beta. Zwierzęta Lista zwierząt została bardzo skrócona, gdyż zarówno w wersji na konsole nowszej generacji i PC, jak i w wersji na konsole starszej generacji nie pojawiają się wszystkie zwierzęta, które były planowane przez twórców. Z nieznanych przyczyn usunięto również konie, na których temat były już gotowe nawet dialogi, a w wersji na konsole nowszej generacji miało pojawić się więcej zwierząt. W plikach gry znajduje się mnóstwo odgłosów lub dialogów na temat zwierząt, które nie występują w GTA V. Lista zmian * Moderzy znaleźli w plikach gry informacje o tym, że w grze miały pojawić się konie. Co ciekawe mogły być one ujeżdżane, a policja miała przygotowane kwestie odnośnie ich umaszczenia. Na torze wyścigów konnych w Vinewood prawdopodobnie miały odbywać się ich wyścigi, konie były także wykorzystane w misji Sharmoota Job. * W wersji na Xbox 360 i PS3 miało pojawić się więcej ras psów. * Również w plikach gry znajduje się wycie watahy wilków, co sugeruje, że zwierzęta te miały się one pojawić w finalnej wersji gry. * W plikach gry znajdują się kwestie protagonistów dotyczące przemiany w szympansa dzięki owocowi pejotla, jednak przemiana w to zwierzę nie jest możliwa, co sugeruje, że przemiana w szympansa była planowana, jednak została usunięta z finalnej wersji gry z nieznanych przyczyn. * Chop miał jasno-brązową sierść. Policja W założeniu twórców, policjanci mieli zachowywać się bardziej realistycznie, tzn. mieli mieć możliwość aresztowania postaci niezależnych. Zmiany tyczą się również wyglądu uniformów policjantów, czy wyglądu radiowozów. Lista zmian * Uniformy strażników w więzieniu były inne. * Policyjny Stanier przypominał bardziej tego z GTA IV. * W akcjach i patrolach miały uczestniczyć również policjantki. * Miało być 6, nie 5 poziomów poszukiwań. Ubrania Zmiany dotyczące ubioru, podobnie jak w przypadku zmian dotyczących elektroniki nie mają znaczenia dla rozgrywki. Są to jedynie kosmetyczne zmiany, które określały charakterystyczny strój danej postaci, lub możliwość posiadania danej części garderoby przez określonego protagonistę. Lista zmian * Michael miał posiadać więcej wariacji garnituru. * Na jednym z trailerów widać, że Trevor nosi bandanę, co sugeruje, że nie miała być ona dostępna jedynie dla Franklina, istnieje ona w plikach i można ją założyć trainerem. * Na trailerach widać, że Chop miał inną obrożę, co sugeruje, że w wersji beta miał mieć właśnie taką. * Trevor miał posiadać kask motocyklowy z flagą USA. * Denise Clinton miała nosić okulary i zieloną bluzę. * Ron Jakowski nie nosił koszuli. * Tracey De Santa miała nosić inny strój. Galeria Plik:Bandana (V - beta).jpg|Trevor w bandanie Plik:Ron Jakowski (V - beta).jpg|Ron (po lewej) bez koszuli Lista zmian * Dwa kluby ze striptizem zostały usunięte z gry, w plikach istnieją ich minimapy. * Gracz mógł wchodzić do Tequi-la-li i Bahama Mamas West. * Kryjówka Vagosów została usunięta (w plikach istnieje minimapa, kolizja, miejsca spawnowania się postaci oraz kilka textur), miał być używana w GTA Online jako kryjówka dla frakcji Vagos. * Kryjówka Lost MC miała istnieć w normalnej grze, używana w GTA Online jako kryjówka dla frakcji Lost MC, dodana w Motocykliści. * Komisariat policji miał mieć ulepszony interior z innymi pomieszczeniami – używany w GTA Online jako kryjówka dla frakcji LSPD – dodany w aktualizacji Napady. * Kasyno posiadało interior, podchodząc do drzwi możemy zauważyć że wspomagany ruch chce nas „wepchnąć” do środka, w plikach także istnieją drzwi do tego miejsca oraz teleport. * W plikach istnieje inna wersja budynku FIB. * Nieznany interior v_office został usunięty z gry. * Została usunięta arena kickstart. Inne * Miała istnieć możliwość obrabiania bankomatów. * W plikach gry można zauważyć, że w trakcie przełączania postaci miały pojawiać się ich imiona i nazwiska. Co ciekawe, nazwisko Michaela figuruje jako De Santos, ale najprawdopodobniej zmieniono je, by zbytnio nie kojarzyło się z Los Santos. * W Up-n-Atom i wozie z taco można było zamawiać jedzenie. * Usunięto możliwość gry w koszykówkę, cymbergaja i bilard. GTA Online * Oryginalnie w GTA Online miały występować trzy główne frakcje – Los Santos Vagos, Lost MC oraz policji. * Przebieg napadów miał wyglądać inaczej (istnieje wiele nieużywanych plików w grze). * W misji Akcja we Fleeca napadaliśmy na wszystkie banki Fleeca rozsiane po San Andreas, pojazdem ucieczki były Seasharki, w jednym z sejfów gracze zostaliby uwięzieni i musieliby poczekać aż Lester ich uwolni. * W misji Ucieczka z więzienia istniało inne przygotowanie gdzie trzeba było ukraść opancerzone furgonetki. * Usunięto napad, który był zlecany nam przez naukowca Melvina Andrewsa. Napad ten był dostępny po napadzie Skok na Humane Labs. Celem misji był napad na Clucking Bell Farms, ukradnięcie furgonetek oraz eskortowanie ich Cargobobami z Wyspy Elizejskiej. Źródła * gtaforums.com * http://www.grynieznane.pl/ * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W8nL2u5WINM Kategoria:Usunięta zawartość Kategoria:Grand Theft Auto V en:Beta Releases in GTA V